


Practise Is Everything

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Kiss, Fluff, Frottage, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: It started with Hinata not wanting Kageyama to be a better kisser than he was. It ended with Hinata realizing he had a huge crush on Aone and wanted more than just practise kisses.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 241
Collections: "In Their Prime" Sportsani Exchange





	Practise Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaela/gifts).



> I so very nearly binge watched Yowapeda so that I could write you TouMana, since it's been honest to god years since I last watched it. But then I realized that would be ridiculous and I didn't have the energy to re-watch myself. BUT I did consider it, so that's a thing. 
> 
> Instead I hope you enjoyed the AoHina because I love these two together as well but have never had an excuse to write them~

Tossing the ball above his head, Hinata absently watched it spin in the air before falling back to him. Stretched out on a metal slide, the edges pressed snug against his ribs as the cold seeped through his clothes, aiming to distract him. November was really too late to be hanging out in the park, a point emphasized by the fact that it was barely tea time and was already deserted. Glancing over at Aone, swaying on the swing, he figured dealing with a little cold was worth seeing him comfortable. 

“And it’s not as if I’m  _ jealous _ or anything. That would be weird, I mean it’s  _ Kageyama  _ you know?” Hinata said, frustration bleeding into his voice. “If he’s kissed someone but I haven’t, then that means he’s better at it than me. And he can’t beat me! I mean it’s not a competition or anything, that would be dumb, obviously. It’s -” The words tumbled out in a jumble as he tried to make sense of what he was feeling. When Kageyama told him about being kissed earlier he’d immediately felt all swoopy inside. And, despite Tsukishima’s goading, it wasn’t because he wanted to kiss stupid Baka-yama.  _ Yuck _ . Kissing  _ someone _ might be nice though. 

“Practise.” Aone cut through his ramblings easily, surprising Hinata enough that he barely managed to catch the ball before it became acquainted with his face. 

“Heck yeah! There’s a court a little bit away that might be free. Maybe we could get Natsu to come throw some balls for us! You know you’re her favourite,” Hinata agreed quickly, jumping up from where he was sitting, tossing the ball excitedly from hand to hand. Grinning, he paused when Aone didn’t get up, instead staring at him hard. There was a slight flush across his cheeks and his ears were bright red, which was funny because Hinata had always thought he was unaffected by the cold. 

When he didn’t say anything immediately, Hinata forced himself not to start speaking, fidgeting slightly as he waited. Aone’s brows were pinched, the teeniest amount, which meant that he was going to say something. It was almost like volleyball. The smallest of movements could tell so much and in the last two years of knowing him, Hinata liked to think he was getting better at reading Aone. 

“Not that practise,” Aone said quietly, eyes flickering away.

“Oh?” Aone’s gaze came back, lingering on his mouth for a few seconds before skittering off again. “OH!” Well. That would make sense. If he wanted to get good he’d have to actually practise, but who was he supposed to practise with? It’s not like you can go around asking people to kiss you willy nilly. People would get ideas! 

Zoning out, Aone clearing his throat made Hinata aware of the fact that not only had he been staring, he’d been staring at Aone’s  _ lips _ . And they looked soft. A little chapped, but that only made Hinata wonder what they would feel like against his own. Heat crept up his face as he clung to his volleyball like a lifeline, the thought of leaning forward to find out overwhelming his brain. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?” Hinata asked in a whisper, creeping forward until their knees were almost bumping together, afraid that someone might overhear the conversation. A minute shake was his answer. Gathering his courage recklessly around him, he ignored the butterflies in his stomach to ask, “Wanna practise with me?” 

“Yes.” His heart was beating so fast, blood pounding in his ears, that Hinata almost missed the answer. Dropping the ball to the side, he rubbed his palms against his trousers, trying to get rid of the sweat gathering there. 

“N-now?” Hinata asked to be sure, clearing his throat when it croaked in the middle of the word. What had he had for lunch? Was he supposed to go eat some mints first? Maybe they should wait till later, give them time to prepare? He didn’t have long to panic though as Aone’s hands came up and sketched out a sign.  _ Please. _

Surging forward, only Aone pushing back, eyes wide, saved them from clacking together. Grabbing onto Aone’s shoulders, using them to ground himself, Hinata took a deep breath before trying again. This time he went slow, eyes locked with Aone’s, watching for even the slightest flicker of discomfort. 

The first brush of their lips was gentle, a mere hint of pressure. With Aone seating he had to lean down to kiss him, which gave Hinata the unexpected urge to giggle. Pulling back, he waited for a nod before going in for another. And another. Aone’s lips  _ were _ soft and Hinata’s whole focus narrowed in on that point of contact. 

By the time they came up for air Hinata’s was wide eyed, lips swollen as he took in the lengthened shadows around them. How long had they been out there for? 

“Wow.” The word slipped out unbidden but from the smile he got in response, Aone evidently agreed. “I’m starving now, we should head back for dinner!” Who knew that kissing gave you such an appetite?! 

Stepping back, he scoured around for his ball, finding Aone patiently waiting for him after he fished it out from under a bench. Falling into step together, Hinata was relieved that it didn’t feel awkward between them, something he hadn’t known to worry about until that exact second. 

Launching into an animated retelling of a practise match Karasuno had last week, everytime he looked to Aone for a reaction, it was the find the other boy already staring at him, expression soft around the edges. And if Hinata’s fingers were tingling most of the way home, well, it was probably just because he’d forgotten his gloves earlier. Certainly not because he had the inexplicable urge to take Aone’s hand in his own.

* * *

That would have been the end of it. It  _ should  _ have been the end of it. Yet, two months later and here they were still doing it. Suddenly their once or twice a month hangouts had turned into a weekly thing. Which was fantastic. Really it was. Hinata loved every second of it. Some nights they would stay on the phone for hours, and even though Aone rarely gave verbal responses, it was comforting to know he was on the other end. More than a few times Hinata had drifted off to sleep, phone cradled between his ear and shoulder. 

So that was all great. Except that even when they weren’t together, Hinata couldn’t stop thinking about him! One day he’d accidentally put his phone in the freezer and it had taken him over two hours to find it. His mum sent him to the store for milk and he came back with melon soda (it was Aone’s favourite). Instead of packing his school work up one morning he’d accidentally taken his sisters. 

In class he was doodling little hearts all over his worksheets, which wasn’t bad enough, so  _ of course _ Tsukishima had seen them one day when he was trying to do homework before practise. He was still being teased about it! The whole thing had started because he didn't want Kageyama to be better than him at anything, yet he hadn’t told anyone what was happening between him and Aone. It wasn’t any of their business. And a small part of him wanted to guard it jealously, because this was  _ theirs _ and it was special. 

Hinata had a huge crush on Aone, it was the only explanation. It had taken a lot of self reflection (okay, it had taken a lot of volleyballs to the side of the head because he was distracted) for him to come to that realization. Aone was being a great friend, trying to help Hinata out and he was over here taking advantage of him!

So he’d come to a decision. He was going to break it off today, tell Aone that he didn’t need practise anymore. Which was at least true because the kissing? It made his brain go all gooey and stopped him from being able to think. It was hard to believe Aone had never done it before. 

The plan had started out well enough. When he’d arrived at Aone’s his Dad hadn’t left for work yet, so there was no hello kiss to scramble his brain. Success. They’d spent an hour or so working on homework, which meant sitting at the kitchen table. Also a success. The problem began when they’d ended up alone, in Aone’s bedroom after Dad was long gone. 

All afternoon Aone kept giving him that soft smile, the only that was usually reserved for him. The one that made him feel all fuzzy inside, as if he was special. It also drew his attention to Aone’s mouth, and now that he knew how cute he looked when it was all swollen and red from hours of kissing, it was impossible to resist. 

Seated on the edge of the bed, Aone hooked a hand around his waist, using it to reel him in until there was barely any space between them. Usually that was all that was needed to start the kissing. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” Hinata blurted out before he had a chance to think better of it. There was a beat of silence between them, oppressive and thick, before Aone snatched his hand back like it had been burned. “I’m sorry.” Hurt, confusion, sadness. A myriad of expressions flickered over his face in quick succession, too quick for Hinata to catch them all but enough for him to want to kiss them away. 

“Is there someone?” Aone asked quietly, shoulders hunching in a way that made him look smaller than should have been possible. 

“Yes! I mean no. Well there is but it’s you? I mean I like you! Of course I do, we’re friends, but I like you a lot. More than I should. And I’m sorry because you were just trying to help me out and I liked it  _ too _ much,” Hinata said because he couldn’t lie to him. Cheeks burning, he studied his socks with interest, unable to look in case Aone was mad at him. A quiet chuckle sent a shiver twisting down his spine, gaze snapping up to a smile that was enthralling. 

“That’s good, I like you a lot too,” Aone confessed, tips of his ears bright red. The fact that his ears turned red when he was embarrassed was one of the cutest things Hinata had ever seen. 

“Wanna practise kissing some more?” Hinata asked, not even trying to tamp down on his smile now. One swift tug from Aone and he was spilling into his lap. Usually when they kissed they’d be seated next to each other, sometimes standing. Straddling Aone’s thighs, a knee on either side of him, was certainly the closest they’d ever been, pressed up against each other and Hinata could feel his face going up in flames. 

To distract from it, Hinata wound his fingers into Aone’s hair, reeling him in for a kiss. Normally they’d start out slow and lazy, taking their time exploring but Hinata was already all worked up, diving straight in. Coaxing Aone’s mouth open was easy and he spent a few minutes exploring before nipping right at the corner of his bottom lip, the way he liked. The small grunt that it pulled from the other boy was addicting and Hinata shuffled closer, until there was barely an inch of space between them, as he did it again. 

Strong hands splayed across his rib cage, tight grasp keeping him firmly in place as Aone’s mouth broke away, planting a line of kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Tilting his head to the side to give better access, each touch sent a frisson of electricity through him, leaving him panting and whining out small encouragements. When Aone got to a particularly sensitive part of his neck, Hinata arched into the feeling subconsciously, hips rolling down and bringing to his attention that not only was he hard, but Aone was too. 

Yanking Aone back up into a proper kiss, Hinata couldn’t stop from chasing that feeling. Rocking against Aone, he desperately chased that spark of pleasure that came with every little bit of friction. When Aone started to grind up against him, low grunts spilling into the space between them, everything went fuzzy around the edges. Panting, Hinata shifted slightly, getting leverage so he could put more power behind each uncoordinated roll of his hips. 

He could feel himself, balancing delicately on the edge, so desperate for relief that the smallest thing could push him over. A large hand swept across his chest, thumb catching against his nipple and that was all it took. Burying his face against Aone’s neck, Hinata trembled as he came, shocked by the intensity of it. 

Mind slowly unscrambling, gentle hands were stroking down his back, Aone clutching him close. Letting out a high pitched whine, Hinata scooted back, feeling too relaxed to even be slightly embarrassed. 

“That was. I mean just-” Why were words so hard? 

“Wow.” Aone finished the thought for him. They stayed like that for awhile, clinging to each other and trading lazy kisses until Hinata could feel the come starting to dry in his pants and knew Aone couldn’t be much better off. 

“So I don’t think we’re supposed to keep our pants on because this feels really gross right now and we should probably clean up,” Hinata said, climbing off of Aone’s lap so he could pull the clothes away from his skin, face scrunching up in disgust. A huff of laughter came from the other boy and Hinata was immediately distracted again. He was too damn cute, how was Hinata ever supposed to get anything done? Aone seemed to catch on to his train of thought, a hand around his wrist guiding him back in. 

“We’ll just need to keep practising.” Aone said, and Hinata found that he couldn't agree more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me and whatnot:
> 
> [my tumblr ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
